


Contradicting Fates

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Study, Dark Past, Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human chemistry works in a mysterious yet surprising way, but one would know it when it happens, in one way or another. </p><p>Aoba, Koujaku and Noiz have their own uncertainties and imperfections; but when three broken lives collide with each other in unpredictable ways, leading to further understanding and intense connections, their differences were no longer important as they seek out each other for support and perhaps, for salvation.</p><p>A look into the potential of Koujaku's, Noiz's and Aoba's relationships with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradicting Fates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/gifts), [fio13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/gifts).



> Early White Day appreciation fic written for two very important & influential friends, [Fio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13) and [Sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire). 
> 
> I've attempted a different writing style for this fic and again, it put my characterization skills and perspective studies into challenge again but I had a lot of fun writing this simply because this is a gift, and also it's a fic about 'The OT3' <3
> 
> Happy White Day and I hope everyone reading this have a good appreciative day <33
> 
> Long speech at the end lmao.
> 
> Thank you [Fio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13) for beta-ing this fic for me ;w; Although I never told you that it was also meant for you but I guess you would have figured it out by yourself lol

_Aoba, 9 years old;_

_Noiz, 5 years old;_

_Koujaku, 13 years old._

 

It was the same every day. Tae would leave Aoba at the playground in the afternoon and pick him up in the evening. Ever since Nain and Haruka left, she had assumed the responsibility to raise him. But that resolution came with a price. She had no choice but to dedicate most of her time to her job, causing her to sacrifice the time she could spend with Aoba instead. Aoba was an understanding child, though. Whenever Tae left him at the playground, he would always smile at her and wave her goodbye, even when he felt incredibly lonely and miserable seeing her small back as she walked down the street.

Sometimes things were fine and calm. He was used to playing by himself. The slides and swings and the sand pit became his best friends. But sometimes he would have company. There were times when the neighborhood children would invade his space and make fun of him. At first, he tried to ignore them. But when they started getting physical with him, he had no choice but to defend himself. He pushed them away, he even tried kicking and punching them. But his attempts always backfired as the other children would start to pull at his hair and tease him at the same time. The only thing he could do was cry uselessly. He didn’t have enough strength to fight them. Whenever this happened, he always hoped that his grandma or his childhood friend would come and rescue him. 

The latter had a higher chance of happening, though. 

Today was the day when his personal space got invaded once again. He shivered reflexively when he saw the group of bullies approaching him from the corner of his eyes. He knew what was going to happen and sure enough, the boys started laughing at him as they proceeded to pull at his hair. He cried again, but he endured the pain like he usually did, until their parents came and picked them up. 

Wiping the tears off his eyes, Aoba walked towards the sand pit. He had grown oddly attached to it ever since he realized that he could build things out of sand. It always made him happy when he managed to build a small item successfully, such as a tree, a bear, or even a flower. He squatted down and searched around for the small toy shovel he’d brought along with him, only to find it missing. He looked around, eyes puffy and red from crying, until he spotted the bright colored toy shovel on a nearby bench. A bright smile spread across his face, but he froze immediately upon realizing that he was in fact, _not_ alone anymore. 

A boy was sitting on the bench, just beside his toy shovel. He had light blonde hair and a pair of emotionless, lime green eyes which were now directed at him. His profile was just as expressionless as his eyes, causing Aoba to be unable to decide if he was a potential friend or a harmful foe. He couldn’t help but shudder when their eyes met but he braced himself and walked towards him regardless. He had no other choice. He needed to retrieve his toy shovel. 

“Hello,” Aoba greeted him shakily. 

The younger boy didn’t respond. Instead, he took the toy shovel beside him and held it out to Aoba, who was now stunned and gaping at the toy shovel, then back at him. The small boy didn’t mutter a single word, but his action had proven to Aoba that he was harmless and it relieved him instantly. Giving him a bright smile, Aoba held out his hand. But instead of grabbing the toy shovel, he grabbed the boy’s wrist and dragged him along to the sand pit. 

The small boy was confused, but he didn’t voice out any of his uncertainties as he followed the stranger and squatted down beside him. 

He turned to look questioningly at Aoba as he continued flashing him a warm smile. A small cut was visible under his left eye, clearly caused by the fight earlier. The younger boy was there, but he didn’t know what to do, or if he should even do anything about it. So, he merely sat on the bench and watched as the poor boy got bullied. He didn’t understand why he was crying though. He was used to being bullied and beaten up, but he never thought of crying. 

He watched as the smile on Aoba’s face started to fade into a gentler one, and then he started piling up the sand. 

“Do you know that you can build a house with this?” 

It took a few seconds for the blond haired boy to realize that he was talking to him. Shaking his head, he shifted his attention to what Aoba was doing as multiple questions flooded his head. He was used to people asking him different questions, but what he wasn’t used to was someone giving him attention in this particular way. No one ever wanted to play with him; he was treated like a monster in school and he didn’t have any friends. He was always playing by himself, and this could be the one and only time someone had asked to do something other than fight. 

As he stared gawkily at Aoba, the blue haired boy was already building his ‘house’ as he hummed lightly, focusing all his attention on the task at hand. This carefree and casual attitude made the smaller boy wonder if this person could possibly become his first ever friend. 

“Annnnnd done!” 

Aoba’s scream of joy snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see an ugly-looking, messy pile of sand formed in front of him. He laughed. It wasn’t intentional, but the laughter came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Who would call this a house? It looked like a messed up pile of bricks. And this boy was supposed to be older than him? 

Aoba was obviously not very happy with the response. Pouting, he scowled at the laughing boy and pushed the shovel into his hand. 

“You do it then if you’re so clever,” he pressed. 

The small boy grinned and went to work, carefully gathering the necessary amount of sand and putting details into the pile. It only took him a small amount of time to finally finish with his masterpiece and when he did, he looked up to see a gaping Aoba. 

“Wow.” 

Aoba stared for another minute before he continued excitedly. 

“You’re good! Teach me!” 

As he said that, he was shaking his hand vigorously, the passion to learn evident. But the small boy merely stared at him with an amused look on his face. No one has ever praised him in such a way before and it gave him a tingling feeling in his chest which he couldn’t quite define. 

He was just about to say something when Aoba attempted to wipe the sweat off his face with the back of his hand, then letting out a sudden squeal of pain. 

“Ouch! Ow…” 

His sand-covered hand had accidentally made contact with the small cut under his eye and his face twisted slightly in pain. It was an expression the small boy used to see on others all the time, but he didn’t really understand it. 

Before he knew it, he was leaning forward, taking Aoba’s hand away from his face and licking the wound. Aoba let out a gasp. He was too shocked to push the small boy away but the boy pulled away just as quickly as he had approached him, leaving the both of them staring awkwardly at each other. 

“What are you doing?!” Aoba yelled as he touched cautiously at his wound. 

For the first time ever, he finally heard the small boy’s voice. 

“I do this every time it happens to me.” 

“You mean you lick your wound all the time? Doesn’t it hurt?” 

“…Hurt? What’s that?” 

This answer had Aoba’s mouth hanging in surprise, but before he could think of a way to respond, he heard someone calling out nearby and the small boy stood up, patting the sand off his shorts. 

Aoba looked over his shoulder to see two adults waving at them. it must’ve been the boy’s parents. And true enough, as he turned back, wanting to say goodbye, the small boy was already walking towards them. He only managed to shout a loud ‘goodbye!’ at him before he walked down the street, without another glance at Aoba. 

But Aoba was all that was in his head even after he’d left the playground and reached quite a distance from it. Aoba had given him a whole new set of questions to consider and he walked, blindly following the two shadows in front of him and completely drowning in his own thoughts, until he bumped into a person when he turned a corner. The person knocked him off his feet and he looked up to see a dark-haired boy dressed in red, obviously a lot older than him. The older boy looked apologetically at him and held out his hand with the intention to help him up. 

“Sorry, sorry! Are you okay?” 

But the younger boy merely looked away and stood up by himself, his gaze searching around for his parents. As soon as he found them, he gave the older boy an unsatisfied glare before he ran to catch up with his family. 

“So not cute.” 

Grunting, the older boy scowled angrily at the small shadow before he continued his way to the playground, where he found a crying Aoba sitting on the bench. 

“Aoba!” 

Aoba looked up at him, his eyes puffier and redder from before. 

“Are you crying? Your eyes are red,” Koujaku asked as he walked towards Aoba. 

“…I-“ 

“Hm?” 

“I’m not crying!” 

Koujaku’s laugh made the situation worse. 

After apologizing to the pouting boy, both Koujaku and Aoba played in the sand pit as Aoba showed him the magnificent ‘house’ the small boy had made before he left. 

From that day onwards, he never met the small boy again. Then, not long after that, Koujaku left him too. And it seemed like he was never going to see him again, either. 

Until..

 

***

 

_Aoba, 23 years old;_

_Noiz, 19 years old;_

_Koujaku, 28 years old._

 

As Aoba sat alone on the bench in the playground, he smiled to himself as memories swept through him. He was oddly attached to the playground. Even though not all the memories he associated with this place were pleasant, they were still parts of himself that he’d accepted. Staring vacuously into space, he hummed lightly to the sound of rustling leaves as he closed his eyes, trying to revive more pleasant memories when a commotion was heard from around the corner of the street. 

“You seriously need to do something about that habit of yours.” 

The voice was stern and angry, and the next voice that followed right after was smaller, but it sounded irritated nonetheless. 

“It’s none of your business.” 

He heard a tongue clicking, and as Aoba turned to look at the source of commotion, he saw Koujaku and Noiz appearing from around the corner – Noiz with an unsatisfied pout on his face and Koujaku with a deep frown which was obviously directed at the brat. 

They halted when they saw Aoba. Beaming, Aoba beckoned them to come over, then patting the empty space next to him on the bench. 

“What’s up?” He asked while both of them sat down on each of his sides. 

“The brat was eavesdropping on me again,” Koujaku commented loudly and shot a sideway glare at Noiz at the same time. 

“I collect information for a living,” Noiz grumbled before he returned the hairdresser’s stare with a mischievous smirk. “It’s not like you have anything to hide. Or do you?"

Aoba smiled bitterly as Noiz’s intentional tease resulted to another retort from Koujaku, and they continued their bickering, totally forgetting about the fact that Aoba was still sandwiched between them. 

As Koujaku’s voice grew harsher, Aoba suddenly turned to look at him. His fury was obvious and the heated glare he was shooting at the brat clearly indicated that he was not prepared to announce his defeat. This sent a whole new rush of nostalgia through Aoba, and memories of the past continued to flood his mind, only this time, they had Koujaku in it as well. 

 

 

> “ _Yo, Aoba! Welcome back!_ ”

 

When Koujaku had left for mainland almost a decade ago, Aoba was devastated. Koujaku was his only friend. He’d lost his parents, and his only friend leaving him as well led him into a complete misery. He’d lost not only his parents and his friend, but himself too. 

When the face of his long-lost childhood friend appeared before him years after he’d barely managed to pick himself up, he stood stunned at the doorway. The anguish he’d felt wasn’t something a simple ‘yo’ could suppress and the only thing he could think of at that moment of time was ‘is this really Koujaku?’ 

He thought he’d lost his only friend. But Koujaku came back to him. He came back into his life. And no matter what was the reason for his return, Aoba couldn’t care less. Koujaku was back, and that should’ve been the only thing that mattered. 

However, his wish to involve Koujaku in his daily life like he used to was crumbled to dust when Aoba started noticing the palpable differences in Koujaku. When they were reunited, Aoba thought that the Koujaku he knew had never changed, that he was still the same Koujaku who’d protect him like before. 

But he was wrong. 

Koujaku changed. It wasn’t a pleasant change either, and he wasn’t ready to involve Aoba in it. 

The physical scars were what worried Aoba at first, but little did he know that the less visible ones – the ones that reached his very soul – were the ones that would bring him closer to the real Koujaku. Koujaku had tried to keep these imperfections away from Aoba. But he failed badly at doing so – the person he was dealing with was his childhood friend after all, and he couldn’t keep anything from him for too long. Aoba had been very persistent. He couldn’t stand the thought of Koujaku having to deal with his agony alone. He wanted to help Koujaku; he wanted to save him, to tell him that he was worth as much as any other human being. He tried to get him to truly believe this. 

And he succeeded. 

The Koujaku now was still vulnerable, but he had undeniably become stronger than before, and Aoba knew that he would only continue becoming a better and stronger person for himself. Especially now when he had Aoba by his side, and also.. 

Now that he had the brat as well. 

Aoba shifted his attention to Noiz, his eyes roving over his features. Noiz was still having that small pout on his face, shooting Koujaku an unsatisfied glare as the older man continued lecturing him. Aoba couldn’t help but smile at the youngest one’s reaction. Even though he appeared to be more built and coltish-looking than any other average teens in the area, his teen-inclined behaviors surfaced whenever he interacted with Koujaku and Aoba. He probably couldn’t help it. He had so much more to learn after all. 

 

 

> “ _I’ll destroy what’s important to you_.”

 

Their first meeting wasn’t pleasant, either. Aoba labeled him as ‘dangerously suspicious’ when they first met, but little did he know that the young man held so many secrets behind his concealed emotions. There were a lot of things he couldn’t understand about Noiz, and Noiz’s constant otherworldly behavior never failed to shock Aoba. His curiosity elevated the moment he realized that Noiz was in fact, _a brat_. He was only nineteen years old and he hadn’t gotten the chance to learn about a lot of things in the world. 

When he realized that he couldn’t feel pain, everything started to make sense. He wanted to help him, to guide him into understanding the world better and in turn, to help him understand himself better. The strong sense of support Aoba felt towards Noiz was not born from pity, Aoba knew that much. He saw a lot of potential in Noiz and the brat was so young, _too young_ in fact. He didn’t want to see him – a friend – to waste his life in such a wretched way. If anyone was to hold responsibility, Aoba wouldn’t mind being that ‘anyone’. 

 

 

Sometimes Aoba wondered if the memories were what kept him going. As he smiled fondly at all their encounters together, both Koujaku and Noiz had stopped their debate and were now looking at the smaller male. 

Giving each other a knowing look, they poked Aoba on the ribs and immediately earned a jump and a loud squeal from the blue-haired man. 

“What are you thinking about, Aoba?” Koujaku asked, his hands now remaining dangerously close to Aoba’s sides and threatening to continue poking him if he didn’t give him an answer which satisfied him. 

“It’s nothing!” Aoba exclaimed, his hand gripping the older man’s hand and his eyes darting from the hand and back to his childhood friend, who was now giving him a playful smirk.

As he tried to move away from Koujaku, his back hit another pair of hands and he turned around to see Noiz smirking devilishly at him, instantly sending goose bumps all over this body. This was one of the rare times they were willing to coordinate with each other. 

“I’m just glad that both of you are getting along well!” Aoba quickly explained, his eyes now darting fearfully from Koujaku to Noiz. 

“Us? Getting along well? You must be joking.” 

They both said this at the same time, making Aoba let out an amused chuckle in reaction. 

No matter how hard they tried to deny it, Aoba knew that they understood what he implied, perhaps even better than how he’d understood it. Because actions spoke louder than words, and this was especially true when it came to Koujaku and Noiz. Aoba couldn’t even count the number of times they jumped in and helped each other out when one of them was in some sort of trouble. Although they still engaged in a fair share of arguments, it was still undeniable that they’d created an impact on each other’s lives that was so deep, it was impossible to get rid of each other at this point. 

“I’m so glad that we came back here in one piece.” Aoba continued, selectively ignoring their comments from before. 

His words got them thinking. 

 

It was, however, true that Koujaku and Noiz did not have a pleasant first time encounter with each other. Ever since Koujaku saw Noiz on top of his childhood friend the moment he crashed into his room, he practically despised the kid and he would’ve done anything to break a few of his bones. The brat was intruding on his friend’s life and the continuous harassment after that annoyed him greatly. However, as the instances of him meeting Noiz even when Aoba was not around increased over time, he got oddly attached to the brat as a person. He didn’t want to admit this out loud to both the brat and Aoba, but he couldn’t deny the burning curiosity in him, which prompted him to conduct several background checks on the brat. The results piqued his interest even further. He was curious about why a barely-twenty, distant brat would choose to come over to this small, shabby place and spent most of his time doing things that wouldn’t help him move forward. 

He couldn’t figure out the answer by himself, and Noiz wouldn’t give him the answer either. Whenever he tried to probe the answer out of Aoba, he merely smiled and shook his head. Small details he’d noticed about the brat – like the fact that he would allow hot coffee to drip on his skin without a single flinch, or the smirk that never left his face when he was hit with a few punches in the stomach – told him that there was something not quite right about him. 

And it took a while for him to finally figure out what was wrong.

 

 

> “ _Did you bring those fights upon yourself? Why are you doing this?! Do you really find pleasure in pain?!”_
> 
> _“It’s none of your business.”_
> 
> _“What do you get out of hurting yourself every few days and coming over to us? What do you expect us to give you in return?”_
> 
> _He was in trouble; he was lost. It might be fine for him, but it wasn’t fine at all for Koujaku. That was where Koujaku lost it. He’d vehemently pushed him against the wall in his room when he’d turned up with wounds all over his body for the third time of the week._
> 
> _“I can’t feel pain.”_  
> 
> _“What?”_
> 
> _“It doesn’t matter. I can’t feel pain. I can’t feel anything.”_
> 
>  

At that moment of time, the strange surge of warmth that overtook him gave him a kind of undefined feeling that he would usually only feel with Aoba. So naturally, this threw him into confusion. He knew what that meant, although the way the brat made him feel was not quite the same as how Aoba had made him feel. However, it still meant the same thing. Then, before he knew it, there was this sudden urge to protect him, and – although Koujaku would _never_ admit this in front of the brat – he found himself _respecting_ him. Sure, he had his own terrible past to overcome, but he knew he wouldn’t have had the confidence to handle it as well as Noiz did if he was put in Noiz’s shoes. The fact that he was not even twenty yet wasn’t helping to ease the sense of protectiveness Koujaku felt towards him. 

Noiz, on the other hand, looked at their encounter in a different perspective. He’d found the old man annoying when he barged into the room and ruined his plan. The old man was easy to read. He was yet another one of those hot-blooded, stubborn old men he’d met in the district. But strangely, he could somehow tell from the way the old man acted that he was constantly contradicting himself, and he was obviously hiding a lot of stuff from the world. His eyes were a huge giveaway. The constant wavering, hesitant gaze was a useful hint. Noiz wasn’t a nosy person to begin with. But the way Koujaku presented himself in front of others started to irritate him and he found himself possessing this indescribable desire to face him and make him spill everything out. 

He was sure that Aoba was well aware of Koujaku’s imperfections, and he probably knew what had happened to him and what he was hiding. But Noiz wasn’t planning on asking Aoba about it. He was an information broker, and he wanted to put his profession into good use. It was an impulse born from his own pride, and he wasn’t ready to give up when he barely started. 

Before he knew it, he was drawn towards the old man. The only desire he possessed was to draw more of his secrets out. 

It didn’t take too long for him to finally break the old man’s shield.

 

 

> _“No, Noiz, you don’t understand.”_
> 
> _“Make me understand, then.”_
> 
> _“You’re too young.”_
> 
> _“Don’t pull that bullshit on me. You know I don’t care.”_
> 
> _“…I’ve killed many. I’ve killed… a lot. I’ve sinned.”_
> 
> _His voice was small and he was shivering but at that moment of time, all Noiz felt towards the seemingly strong old man was a huge amount of respect._

Although it was merely a mask, or even a shield to protect himself, Noiz still held a lot of respect towards the way with which he stay composed at all times. It was not something the nineteen year old could do and his inability to do so had taken a toll on him, causing him to be ignorant towards the world, and causing the world to be ignorant towards him. 

But Koujaku was different. He had his own struggles, but he still managed to stand firm and strong. He continued protecting people he loved – Noiz still remembered the fury on his face when he saw him on top of Aoba– and he was genuinely concerned towards people around him, something Noiz couldn’t care less about. Seeing the way Koujaku and Aoba led their life made Noiz think that he’d lost his heart and emotions. 

He _thought_ he’d lost them all… 

Until these two stubborn men barged into his life in such a forceful way he didn’t even have the chance to deny their entrance. 

Aoba was the one who had brought them together. He’d created the chance for them to face their fears, and he had been with them all this while. Aoba was the one who recognized their struggles, and Aoba was also the one who cured them, in one way or other.

 

 

When the silence spread for a bit too long, Aoba glanced at both Koujaku and Noiz as he stood up and paced behind them before giving them a hard smack on the back of their heads, immediately pulling them back to reality. Before the two of them could glare at him, Aoba flashed them a bright smile. 

“Do you want to play?” he asked, pointing at the sand pit in the corner of the playground. 

“I don’t have time for something so childish,” Noiz snorted while Koujaku smiled bitterly. 

“…Aoba, we’re all grown up now, you know.” 

Aoba pouted. Ignoring their comments, he strolled straight to the sand pit, grabbed the small toy shovel he’d found by the side and started piling up the sand. 

Koujaku and Noiz stared at him for a brief moment before looking at each other and giving out a light sigh. Knowing that there was no way they could win against Aoba, they walked towards the sand pit and squatted beside the excited man, not knowing what to do. 

“Do you know that you can make a house with this?” Aoba asked, looking up at Noiz as he spoke. 

Noiz froze. It was not something he could forget so easily. His childhood was practically ruined by his obnoxious parents but there were fond memories that he kept close to his heart, one of them being the memory where he’d made a visit to Midorijima with his parents under business purposes. He’d met a small boy who got bullied and who ended up teaching him the way to build an ugly-looking house with sand. 

Ah, so this was it. 

Noiz smiled. He never thought that he would live to see the same memory again. The fact that Aoba was the one who had given him the memory in the first place and who was also the one who had become his first friend sent a pang of warmth through his chest. 

Aoba was looking questioningly at him when Noiz suddenly launched forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, like how he did when he’d first met him, then proceeded to kiss his lips. The abrupt action, however, enraged Koujaku as he pulled Aoba towards him and glared furiously at the cheeky brat, who was now licking his lips just to tease the older man. 

None of them said anything as they continued working on their ‘sand house’. Then after a while, Koujaku left to buy them drinks while Noiz snorted and took the toy shovel out of Aoba’s hand, laughing at his lack of creativity as he proceeded to sculpt more details into certain areas. When Koujaku returned, the sight in front of him made his jaw drop. 

It was exactly the same house Aoba had shown him few years back. He remembered being genuinely impressed, and he’d mentioned that he would love to meet such a creative and gifted boy if he could. 

Koujaku looked up at Noiz. _It was him_. The small boy was _him_. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Aoba stood up, patting the sand off his pants. 

“Whose home?” The two words were blurted out by both Koujaku and Noiz almost at the same time. 

Aoba looked at them, dumbfounded, but Noiz was quick to respond. 

“My place has more space, though.” 

A tint of pink flush made its way across Aoba’s cheeks while Koujaku frowned at Noiz. 

“Going to your place means we would have to eat the same food again for the night so no,” the older man commented, rejecting the idea in an instant. 

Noiz hummed lightly and shifted his eyes to Aoba, who shrugged and shook his head. Sighing, he pulled two rings out of his pocket and waved them in front of Aoba and Koujaku. 

“Thanks for spoiling the fun, old man. Surprise busted.” 

“Wait, what are those, Noiz?” Aoba asked, eyes fixed on the rings in Noiz’s hand. 

“What do they look like?” Noiz teased with a smirk. 

Since Aoba was too stunned to come up with an answer, Noiz sighed again and grabbed both of their hands and put the rings into their palms. 

“I’m expecting an ‘I will’.” 

“Why so sudden?” Aoba asked, finally finding his voice as he stared unblinkingly at the metal piece of jewelry now shining weakly from the sunlight’s reflection. 

“It’s White Day today. Take it as an…appreciation gift.” Noiz replied casually before he turned his back towards them, the small blush obvious on his cheeks, and walked down the street. When he realized that both of them didn’t make a single move, he looked over his shoulder. 

“You guys coming?”

 

There were still so many things that the brat had yet to learn. He was one of the most unpredictable individuals both Koujaku and Aoba had ever met. They had different impressions towards him, but there was one thing that both of them agreed on - the brat was precious, and he had just showed them _how_ precious he could actually be, once again. 

Aoba and Koujaku started following behind him, slowly walking in direction towards Noiz’s house, both of them now feeling a bit more excited about the day which lay ahead of them. Noiz obviously had plans for them. It could be a simple dinner night, an exciting gaming night, a passionate lovemaking night, or perhaps, something else entirely.

 

 

Fate definitely wanted all three of them to meet again, and it was time to embrace it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciation messages coming right up.
> 
> Dear Sarah, thank you for being a great friend and I am truly grateful to have known such an amazing & talented person like yourself. I've learned so much from your beautiful writing and you have no idea how truly inspiring they are. It was through -your- writing that I've regained the urge to write again; and it was through -your- writing that I am able to attempt ideas that I could only imagine. Thank you so much for being a supportive friend and thank you so much for your beautiful existence. I really admire you as a person and I just want you to know that you're awesome the way you are <3
> 
> Dear Fio.... I've got so many things to say to you I don't even know where to begin lmao But I guess every appreciation message starts off with a 'thank you' so.. Thank you for everything. Seriously, -everything-. Not one day goes by without me being extremely grateful of having you in my life. You had taught me about so, so many things that had helped me to move on with my own life and I really couldn't thank you enough for that. A beautiful & talented soul like you deserved so much love and encouragement and I'll make sure I shower you with those every time I get the chance. You had made an impact in my life and really, (I'm repeating myself again) I can't thank you enough for that. 
> 
> Thank you <33
> 
> p/s: I struggled a bit with what to write for these two gorgeous people but at the end of the day, it was kinda obvious lmao


End file.
